<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kiss it better by elysieal (rosaire)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347704">kiss it better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaire/pseuds/elysieal'>elysieal (rosaire)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, written for kiss day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaire/pseuds/elysieal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say when someone is hurt, all they need is a healing kiss.</p><p>Six thinks it's worth a shot for Nehan's sake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nehan/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kiss it better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I woke up remembering Kiss Day and said, 'oh neat, perfect opportunity to finally write some sehan'</p><p>thank you to Cat for offering to be a second pair of eyes!!</p><p>find me crying on <a href="https://twitter.com/ecliptica000">twitter</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been about a month since then.</p><p>A month since Six had sat at Nehan’s bedside, holding his hand as he watched the other still trapped in a comatose state. It hadn’t been anything out of the ordinary; Six visited Nehan at least twice every day, more so if he wasn’t assigned to any missions. He bid him good morning and good night despite knowing he’d only ever be met with silence. Some part of him hoped that, should Nehan finally wake up, he’d open his eyes to the sight of someone being there—for him.</p><p>Even if that someone was Six, at least Nehan wouldn’t be alone.</p><p>
  <em> There is something I want you to do. </em>
</p><p>“I want you to live,” Six muttered one night. The moonlight cast through the cabin’s single round window, its delicate argent glow illuminating Nehan’s sleeping face. He looked peaceful like this, his features swathed in the light. He wasn’t in pain anymore. Six comforted himself with that much. Even if it was selfish of him, he could rest easy knowing Nehan was far from the hands that wanted him dead.</p><p>Six took Nehan’s hand into his own. He eyed the myriad of scars criss crossing over his arm, his ears wilting with each one he counted. He held Nehan’s hand tight, squeezed it with the resolve to make up for each scar. “I want you to live,” he muttered again.</p><p>Nehan’s hand squeezed right back.</p><p>To say Six panicked would be an understatement. To say he hadn’t burst out of the room, screaming as he scrambled to hide in his room, would be a flat out lie.</p><p>Nehan didn’t wake up. Six didn’t sleep at all for days.</p><p>It’s been about a month since then.</p><p>The ambience of Raduga is the same as always—inviting, comforting, crewmembers chatting and laughing the night away over the clinking of glass. Six finds himself at the counter every night now, doubled over a mug of a sunshine orange drink that packs a big enough punch to obliterate his senses. That’s why he doesn’t register Ladiva standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and her lips pursed in that sisterly worry of hers.</p><p>“Six, dear?”</p><p>He doesn’t look up from staring into the depths of the pineapple concoction.</p><p>“Six…,” she tries again, a little louder but not any less gentle. When he doesn’t respond, she reaches out and taps his head with a single finger.</p><p>His ears twitch and angle themselves in her direction. “Uuu...,” is the only sound he can muster, a strange groan twisted with a whine.</p><p>“Are you alright, love? You’re looking rather ill,” Ladiva says. She crosses her arms over her chest and tilts her head. “I think perhaps you’ve had enough to drink for the night. It’s getting late.”</p><p>“Huu…” He shakes his head. “Noo, it’s not that…”</p><p>Ladiva frowns. “Then what is it? You know you’re always welcome to talk about things on your mind with me.”</p><p>“It’s j-just… Just… Y’know...” He gestures vaguely with his hands. “Nehan.”</p><p>“Nehan?”</p><p>He nods. “Nehan.”</p><p>She tilts her head even more, expecting him to elaborate any moment now. He doesn’t. “What about Nehan…?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Six mumbles. “Just… Nehan. He’s still asleep.”</p><p>“Ah, yes… It’s sad, isn’t it? But we must never lose out on hope. He needs us to be hopeful on his behalf. Even when he wakes up, things will be...difficult for him to adjust to,” Ladiva says, pressing a finger flat against her chin.</p><p>Six looks down at his hand, the one he had held Nehan’s with. He can still feel the phantom warmth of Nehan squeezing him, his thin, roughened fingers curling tight, as if desperate to hang on for dear life. Six’s ears wilt. Perhaps… Perhaps he shouldn’t have let go.</p><p>“...Six?”</p><p>“Uh?”</p><p>Ladiva offers a gentle smile. “You should pay him a visit. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”</p><p>Yes. Yes, it has been. He’s sure everyone knows he hasn’t gone to visit Nehan ever since that night he ran out screaming.</p><p>“...I don’t know what good that’ll do,” Six mumbles, grabbing his glass. He downs the last of the drink in one huge gulp, shuddering as the alcohol carves a hot, fuzzy path down his throat. His cheeks flush a deeper shade of pink. “All I do is… Sit there. Look at him. Sometimes I talk to him, but it’s really just me talking to myself.”</p><p>“You don’t think he’s listening?”</p><p>“How can he? When you’re asleep like that… The world’s gone. You can’t hear or see anything anymore.” He stares at the pit of the glass and squints; where did all of it go? “It’s just like being dead, except your body hasn’t given up. Only your mind has. So you’re just… Stuck. Fighting yourself. I don’t know.”</p><p>“Well…,” Ladiva begins. She gently coaxes the glass from his hand and replaces it with a cup of water. He drinks it without questioning what it is. “You’re not entirely wrong, but you’re missing out on a very important detail: when you’re trapped like that, you need people more than ever to fight alongside you to break out.”</p><p>He looks at her. His ears flatten against his head, and his brows scrunch up tight. “Nehan doesn’t want my help.”</p><p>“How do you know that for certain?” Ladiva asks.</p><p>“I took everything from him, so…”</p><p>“...give him what he needs now.”</p><p>He blinks. “Huh?” His mind swims in murky, pineapple-flavored waters. He knows what she means, yet he doesn’t at the same time.</p><p>“Nehan needs you, in the same way you need him,” Ladiva continues. “There’s something...special, between the two of you. Something only the two of you can understand and resolve. You have to work together if you have any intention of overcoming the past that left <em> both </em> of you scarred.”</p><p>“Both of us…,” Six mumbles, sipping the water.</p><p>“Yes, both of you.” She gives a reaffirming nod. “He squeezed <em> your </em> hand, dear. Yours. Don’t you think that means something?”</p><p>“Mmh…” He sets the glass down. “Maybe.” He casts a glance at the mask resting on the counter; he feels comfortable enough around Ladiva to not wear it while he’s here. It’s how she reads his emotions and knows exactly what to say to lead him out from his own muddled thoughts.</p><p>Granted, they’re still muddled, but that’s just the alcohol.</p><p>“Do you really think he can hear me?” he asks.</p><p>“That’s up to you to decide,” she answers. “This is still your journey with him. Only you can kiss it better.”</p><p>He blinks. “Kiss it better…?”</p><p>“Oh, you know,” she giggles, batting her hand playfully. “When you get a little scratch or bruise, you have someone kiss it. It heals the body and the soul.” She sighs dreamily. “The power of love… It’s unmatched!”</p><p>“A kiss…,” Six mumbles unintelligibly, “...that heals.”</p><p>“Oh? Did you say something, dear?”</p><p>“Mm, no. It’s nothing.”</p><p>He drinks the last of his water, slips on his mask, and bids Ladiva both thanks and good night as he takes his leave. Except he doesn’t go straight to his room this time. He detours halfway, his sluggish legs bringing him to Nehan’s door before he even realizes it. He knocks, before he remembers there’s no need, and slips himself inside the room.</p><p>The gentle fragrance of lavender incense greets him. No one else is here at the moment, but the little round vase of freshly picked mountain flowers suggests Mugen paid a visit earlier. Six wordlessly moves himself to plop onto the stool beside Nehan, sets his mask beside the vase on the nightstand, and once again takes the other’s hand into his own.</p><p>“Nehan,” he says, looking directly at Nehan’s face. “I don’t know if you can hear me, or if you do and you don’t want me here, but… But I meant it. I meant it when I said it to you the first time, and when I say it now: I want you to live. N-not for me… Or for anyone. But… For yourself.”</p><p>His ears deflate alongside a sigh. “But, that doesn’t mean you have to do this by yourself. I did this to you, one way or another. And I regret it. I… I really do. I found peace, but you haven’t. It’s not fair. I know life isn’t fair, but…” He inhales deeply; who knew that alcohol could loosen his tongue so much? “But I’ll fight it. I’ll fight life, fate, destiny, whatever you call it. I w-want you to live, and to find peace.”</p><p>He slowly stands from the stool and leans over, Nehan’s hand clasped against his chest. “You said destiny tied our lives together. If that’s the case, then… Then let’s work together. Let’s… L-let’s make a new destiny. A better one.” He lifts his other hand and gently brushes Nehan’s hair from his face. The liquid courage running through his veins pumps his heart until it beats loud, louder than ever. “Let’s make it all better.”</p><p>His lips press against Nehan’s, a light, phantom of a touch. He closes his eyes, pouring his resolve, his hope into the kiss, praying that Nehan will receive his message in full. He won’t give up on Nehan. He simply won’t. Even if Nehan will hate him until the end, if Nehan finds peace in such hatred, then so be it.</p><p>But he would rather Nehan hate him with his voice than with interminable silence.</p><p>“...Y…”</p><p>Fingers dig into the fabric of Six’s shirt.</p><p>“...ou…”</p><p>“Nh!?”</p><p>Six yanks himself away, his cheeks burning bright—with shame or alcohol is anyone’s guess. His wide eyes blink rapidly at the sight of Nehan glaring at him through a half-lidded stare.</p><p>“Y...ou…,” Nehan slurs. “Wha…t…”</p><p>Six can hear what he means to say.</p><p>
  <em> What do you think you’re doing? </em>
</p><p>“A-ah, I’m—I’m sorry! I just—thought—” Six frantically gestures nonsensically. “Ladiva said I-I should k-k-kiss it better! T-t-that’s what you do w-when people are hurt—right? Right!?”</p><p>Nehan narrows his eyes. There are a thousand words spoken in that steel gaze of his, and all Six can do is cower as he braces himself for impact.</p><p>“That…,” Nehan says slowly, his lips familiarizing themselves again around the syllable. He furrows his brows as he wills his heavy tongue to move. “...was your...first.” He glares at Six even harder. “...Wa..sn’t it?”</p><p>“Huh?” Six blinks. His first? First what?</p><p>...Oh. <em> Oh. </em></p><p>Six slaps both hands over his mouth. His face turns beet red, the realization sobering him to face the reality of what he just did—he kissed Nehan. <em> He kissed Nehan</em>. And with his first kiss, no less.</p><p>That’s all Nehan needs to confirm his suspicion. He scoffs.</p><p>“No...wonder,” he heaves out. He lifts a heavy hand to his lips and drags his fingertips over them. “It was…awful.”</p><p>Six lets out a strangled whine and his ears jolt up, trembling in shame. He turns on his heel and bolts out of the room, his face buried in his hands. He neglects his mask in the midst of his panic, and screams in his room the moment he realizes it.</p><p>The following day, the Grandcypher celebrates Nehan’s miraculous recovery.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>